The Difference Between Cats and Dogs
by anonymousme11
Summary: The ancient feud between two great kingdoms end and a new enemy threatens the peace in the Feline kingdom. The canine king agrees to fight alongside their natural enemies but with a price- the only heir to the Feline throne.
1. The Letter

~1~

It was a complete debacle. Never, in the history of the whole kingdom or of the whole warped world, had this ever happened. But there it was, the letter, lying innocently, on his large polished desk. It had arrived that morning, as he had expected it would, delivered by one of the Higher Breeds. He stared at it; his eyes glowing as only feline eyes do, orbs or moons reflecting the yellow glow of the firelight.

The enemies were pressing hard at his gates and no other Kingdom had the power to help him but that of the Black King and his army of panting morons. He had to admit that though the Canines were an inferior race, they had survived just as long as the Felines and that every unit of his army was well-matched in strength and skill by the other.

He sighed.

That much was true. The Pact proved that. His father had been wise to end the war between the Kingdoms. It just wasn't practical, sending all those people and precious resources, loosing troops and fighting just because they were superior and more refined. Yes, they must endure for that very reason- they must help the brutes by befriending them- showing them how it is to live as a civilized species. He wondered how it was that the tables had turned- how he now faced this letter asking for compensation for the other Kingdom's alliance and help.

He cursed under his breath.

The Reptilian army had been sacking the villages at the eastern border of his kingdom. Riders, Fliers and other monstrosities had left the fringe-dwellers in panic with their houses burnt, livestock gone, wives and children taken. It was brigandage at a wide scale- it was unappealing, immoral and generally lawless. In the centuries of war with the Canines, never had they fought like the Reptiles did. They were always at a level playing field, and no Canine-Mongrel, Higher Breed or Lycan had ever broken the rules of engagement. They were still weak from the conquest of lands to their North and from fighting the Arachnids, if their villages were continuously pillaged and their supplies taken- the Kingdom, no matter how great, would topple.

He had to act while the peasantry still believed in his ability to. He feared for their safety but also for his throne. If this were to continue the power of the people to go against him may be used and a rebellion will definitely happen.

He read the letter again.

It was in a fine flowing script, written with a steady hand. He had met the Canine King before, and the other was far from what he imagined. He was a young man, who had probably seen fewer summers and harvest moons than he. Black hair, like that of the Crows and red piercing eyes, he was not a Lycan- he didn't have the airs of a brute but he wasn't one of the Higher Breeds either. He was a whole new kind of Canine for no Mongrel could ever command the dignity and power he did as he entered the room. Surprisingly, he had grace and tact for the spoken word. He smiled amiably and treated everyone with respect though he still held a somewhat haughty air. It was rumored that he took no Queen nor did he have a harem and that so far, since Grell the Insane, he seemed one of the oddest Canines to ever acquire of any position in court.

As he mooned over this, he heard a quiet knock followed by the sound of the great oaken door opening. He turned to see a white bundle running, with unsteady feet, towards him.

"Father!" the little voice squeaked as the billowing mass of cotton came crashing on him.

"Ciel…" he took the child in his arms and heaved him up.

The kitten giggled and laughed flailing his arms in a frenzy- his soft teal hair, so much like the King's, mussed and in disarray.

"Oh Vincent, you spoil him…" a stately woman entered. Her flowing blonde hair braided and tied at the back.

The child had her bright blue eyes.

"Well, Rachel, who reads him bead time stories every night even at his age?" the father asked humor in his eyes.

"But I'm only six! Lizzy still gets stories! Although I don't think I'd like auntie to read mine-if I were her…"

The couple smiled. Their little prince was surely still a kitten with his wide eyes and twitchy teal-colored ears.

"Well come on Kitten, sleep is important or else you'll never grow. Father has to finish a few things too."

The kitten pouted but he obliged and reached out for his mother's hand.

"Good night, Father!" he waved enthusiastically as the door creaked shut.

He felt more desolate than ever. Ciel was his heir and more importantly his only son. How could he agree to give him up to the other Kingdom? He thought of how cruel it would be for the child to live amongst those he did not know, to be different and maybe even scorned. That precious little child was the future of his Kingdom; but if he were to keep Ciel there would be no Kingdom to give that future to. He thought of the other King again. He promised to treat the young prince as well as any Lycan of his house, to care for him and keep him then give him back when all is over and done. All he wanted was the child to learn of the Canines and maybe a stronger bond might bind the two powerful Kingdoms.

"Think of it, dear Monarch, as a simple education for the young Prince. Assured he will be well and loved here as much as any young noble is- this is all I ask in payment for the help we offer against your enemies. If this may be- your enemies shall be my own and every Canine under my command shall be under the same banner as long as the war does not yield our side victorious. You have my word and my honor on that…"

He knew that the word of the Canine was something he was bound to by culture and nature. All of those that had promised and had not delivered were put to death by law no matter the rank or power he held. It was the Canine way- but his heart would not rest steady. He had so little time to teach Ciel all he had wanted the child to know. A mere three years until their contract became valid and the prince taken to the Western End were the kingdom of the dogs flourished amidst the rocky untamed coasts.

He closed his eyes and prayed to the gods.

Let the boy keep faith, let him have courage and most of all let the child know that no matter where he was or whatever happens- he was loved.

He took the quill and, on a fresh scroll of parchment, sealed all their fates.

* * *

_He tried hard not to cry as he looked around-nothing seemed familiar_

_He had been so happy to have been allowed to move about in the Great Capital for the Solstice. The city was a wonderland of lights, glazed by the white snow that fell and caked the streets. Usually, his parents wouldn't allow him to go wandering even with an escort but he'd somehow convinced them that he'd be fine and that since it was his birthday he had been promised one special wish. The royal couple seemed reluctant at first but they really couldn't break their word and so by mid-morning of the following day the little kitten was dressed in his fur and velvet coat ready for the short ride to the Center._

_It didn't take long for him to get lost in all the excitement and bustle of the city. The coming Solstice was always a good reason for all the nobles to over-spend more than they usually do and, as everyone knew, there was no better place to spend good money than the Great Capital. It was neutral ground for all Kingdoms and tribes where one could trade and buy goods without fear of bias. The little prince was fascinated by the various wares displayed in large shiny glass windows. Jewelry, clothes, books, pets and other things he had never seen in his life, anything one could possibly put a tag price on was there._

_The glass fogged as he placed his face close to it._

"_Tanaka this is the biggest candy store I've seen in my life!" he exclaimed almost trembling with excitement. _

_The old man tried to catch his breath as he ran up to the boisterous child. _

"_Highness, you have personal chefs at home ready to make anything you may want." He reminded the young monarch. _

"_It's not the same- look there are other children from different races!" he pulled the door and all but ran inside. The attendant sighed but did his best to match the vigor his Master showed. _

_Inside was a colorful universe of various wrapped, jarred and boxed sweets. The boy was sure that every single candy ever invented was there as he looked at the high shelves with a quiet awe. The building reached to the third floor and in the middle of the large circular room stood a huge pine tree covered with red and white- stripped canes. Children were running around grabbing from this or that jar, taking from this or that box and it didn't matter if they were of different Kingdoms the store catered to whatever taste they preferred. From chocolate-covered flies to licorice shaped like balls of yarn they had it all. _

_He wasn't sure but maybe he'd died and gone to heaven. _

"_Highness please wait!" Tanaka called at the overly-excited prince._

"_Just wait for me outside, Tanaka. I'll be fine!" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the pillars of colored shelves. _

_It really didn't take much to lose the boy- with all the people and all his running around because of the sugar in his veins. Noon came up and the little kitten was hopelessly lost somewhere in the big city._

_Now he stood by an unfamiliar bridge trying to keep calm and keeping his tears in check. He couldn't remember how many turns he was from the candy shop or which way it generally was. He gathered he was at the other end of the city since none of the shops or the other landmarks seem familiar. He took one last sweep of his surroundings, on the other side of the bridge where he stood was a long wide side walk lined with park benches. He finally felt how tired he actually was from the running and the worry as he trudged through the snow to one of the nearest benches. _

'_It's good that the snow stopped a few hours ago' he mused as he brushed the thin white layer of frost on the wooden bench. He took as seat and curled himself up to keep warm. _

'_Tanaka must be worried sick- he must have gone home to tell mother and father…" thoughts of how to get home started to run through his head. He knew the city was huge and dangerous for a kitten like him. Suddenly, he felt small and scared. His panic slowly rose as he thought of how things maybe if he was never found. His wide sapphire eyes started to water. His nursemaid had told him that, sometimes, in big cities, awful things happen to little kittens- something like they get turned into filling for hot bread buns. _

_His stomach lurched. _

_He didn't want to be someone's afternoon snack! He closed his eyes hard, as if someone was about to hit him, and tried to push down his thoughts along with his tears. _

"_Is anything the matter little kitten? Are you lost?" a voice broke through his internal battle. _

_He opened his sharp eyes and looked up. It was a man way older than him but a little younger than his father. He had silky black hair that fell on his pale face and very red eyes that seemed to know what he was thinking. _

_He sniffed. His nursemaid had also told him about strangers and how they were the ones who made the kitten-bread buns. A shiver ran up his spine. _

_He continued to look at the man not daring to speak a word. _

"_Scared? I see, it's okay." He took as seat beside the boy. _

_The little prince noticed that the man was dressed rather simply but that his clothes were made of the same materials as his father's. His long black over coat seemed to be of fine quality and his black gloves were probably made of the best leather. He also noticed the stranger held a small colorful box that smelled of burnt sugar and cinnamon. _

_The raven-haired man must have noticed him looking and smiled. _

"_You like sweets? Here you could have some if you like…" He opened the cardboard box to show what Ciel would come to know as one of the best pastries he would ever have._

"_Cinnamon rolls?" he murmured. His mouth was watering and his stomach grumbling but his mind was still some how reluctant. _

"_It's okay." The raven said taking one by its paper-covered base. "It's safe- I'll eat with you if you want."_

_He really couldn't stand it anymore- he got lost some time around noon and it was now the fifteenth hour. He took one and gave a small bite. _

_His eyes widened and he almost forgot he was a lost child in the middle of a huge dangerous city. It was delicious- more memorable than anything anyone had ever prepared for him. He knew that there would be nothing better and he just wanted to forget his manners and take the whole box for himself. _

"_Is it to your liking?" the man asked finishing his roll as if it were nothing special. _

_He nodded his head vigorously, trying to prolong chewing every bite just to savor the spice of the cinnamon and the perfectly made caramel. He tasted the nuts and butter well- it was as if everything formed one good taste without loosing their own particular flavor. _

"_Well, if you want I could spare another one…" the other offered. _

_He must have looked really happy since the other smiled at patted his head gently. _

"_Children really love sweets, don't they?" he wore a warm gentle expression that made him all the more attractive. _

_He took a bigger bite. It was still warm at the core as if freshly baked. It felt like home- it felt like one of the home-cooked dinners he'd always dreamed of having. It wasn't just warm to the tongue but also to the heart and he didn't feel so lost or cold anymore. _

_He blinked. He wasn't scared anymore._

"_Thank you…" he smiled at the stranger after he'd finished eating._

"_You're welcome." The man did likewise. "are you lost?"_

"_yes…" he wanted to trust the raven-haired man somehow it was as if he was meant to. _

"_I see. Do you remember where your house is?"_

_Ciel shook his head._

"_Does West End ring a bell?"_

_Now that he mentioned it, it did. He'd heard his parents say it numerous times. _

"_Yes, I think so…" he bowed his head-embarrassed that he didn't even know where their house was. _

"_I'm going there you could just tell me which house you live in and I'd be happy to take you home." The other seemed to like smiling since he did so again. _

"_Ah…." The little prince thought but he knew he'd say yes anyway since he had no other choice and because he'd somehow placed his trust on the man. "yes, that would be a great help- thank you…."_

_The other stood and offered his hand to the kitten which the other gratefully took. _

"_Sir, what is your name?" he asked as they walked beside each other._

"_I'm sorry for not introducing myself-"the other chuckled bowing slightly in apology. "my name is Sebastian- and yours?"_

"_My name is Ciel!" he started to perk up again. _

_The grip that held his hand was gentle yet strong. It was protective warmth against the cold and the fear of being so small and lost. _

"_You seemed so rattled then- are you okay now?" Sebastian asked in a gentle voice. _

"_Quite, I don't feel like I'm lost anymore" he gave the older man's hand a slight squeeze. "Thank you again for taking me home!"_

_Scarlet eyes grew wider as the child smiled at him- the winter light making the boy's face all the more beautiful and surreal. Sebastian squeezed back just so he could be sure that the boy really was beside him and it wasn't all a figment of his imagination._

* * *

The letter reached him and he smiled- things were going perfectly well.

"Just a little more time, Ciel."

He stood from his black marble throne and proceeded to the council room where his ministers and generals awaited him.

He pushed the doors opened for him and all rose to greet their king.

"Members of the esteemed Council, we have a war at hand…." His scarlet eyes shone with a cold murderous light.

* * *

Author's note:

I just wanted to post something so here it is the product of a long lecture and hours upon hours of thought! I just wanted to write a fic about something I heard of late and this came out of my bleeding head! I hope you enjoy. I think I'll update pretty quick on this one since there is a lot to go on and I got it planned more or less ^_^ , you know the drill! Please review! Oh and I'll start answering reviews now since my internet finally died and got a better one! If you think Sebastian is something of too sweet here and Ciel is too innocent and happy well Ciel was five when he got lost and you know Sebastian he's indescribable (I've only started reading the manga and I see a different side to him every now and then- I love the very short council scene though hahaha)


	2. The Child

~2~

"_Once upon a time, on a steep gray hill, there lived a monster…"_

_His small teal-colored ears perked up. "Was he scary, mother?"_

"_They say he had glowing red eyes, fur darker than the night sky and was bigger- more horrible than any animal…"_

_The boy's eyes widened. He was so glad the monster lived on the hill and not in the Capital- if he did, he'd be eaten before Mr. Sebastian could have found him a day ago. _

"_Then what happened?" he asked cutting his own thoughts short. _

"_Well, the monster lived in a big castle as gray as the hill and he ruled around the land around his hill. The people feared him and he had no friends because he was so cruel to everyone…"_

"_He sounds more like a demon than a monster…" The prince mumbled. _

_His mother was surprised that such a young child should know what "demonic nature" was. _

"_Where did you learn that word, demon, dear?" she asked, masking her alarm with a smile. _

"_I don't know I just thought of it-" the boy answered in an uninterested tone. "what happened then, mother?"_

_The lady thought it best to let it pass for the moment since the child seemed in no state to tell her anything. _

"_The Monster" she gave gravity to the word as if to correct her child "decided one day that he was tired of eating normal people around his hill and so he took a kitten princess from the neighboring kingdom."_

"_was he a dog, mother?"_

"_Maybe but even the dogs did not like him since he was so different. He took the poor girl and imprisoned her in his dungeon until he got hungry. That was his mistake though because the princess had cousin much like her brother who was brave enough to dare save her."_

"_Like me and Lizzy!" the boy exclaimed his face reddening as he giggled._

"_Yes, very much like you." His mother smiled and tickled him. "He went to the castle and defeated all the Monster's evil servants with his golden sword. Swhoosh!" The lady hooked he hands under her son's arms throwing him up. _

"_He climbed the stairs to the Monster's room and challenged him to a duel!" she sat his small form at the crook of her arm and he placed his arms around her neck._

"_Oh!"_

"_With a swoosh and a swing…" she twirled in measured steps as he giggled helplessly. _

"_He struck at the Monster. The monster struck back but he dodged the other's sword skillfully!" they bent down as if to dodge themselves. _

"_And finally the Monster was tired and the prince gave his final blow!" her voice rose but kept it's mother's tone. "and lo! The Demon fell over dead!" _

_And they both fell over giggles racking their cotton-clothed bodies. _

_The Queen didn't realize her slip in words and if the child did he never let on. They just savored the moment._

_Ciel loved bedtime stories the best- specially this, the prince vanquishes the demon and saves his cousin and everyone lives happily ever after…_

"_Well, now we both know how it ends, my sweet little kitten." His mother tucked him in, both having recovered from their giggling fit._

_Ciel nodded. His face was beautifully flushed, having the happy glow that only children, such as he, had. The Queen kissed him goodnight and blew out the candle. _

_As he lay there he thought of the demon his mother called a monster. _

_Red eyes and black hair- it sounded so much like Mr. Sebastian but then again, the demon was ugly far from the other's perfectly made porcelain face. The demon was mean and cruel while Sebastian was kind enough to give him food and take him home, telling him not to tell a soul because that would show a lack of humility for him. _

_But why was it he had the feeling that they both seemed the same._

"_The Monster lived alone and everyone feared him…"_

"_One should never go wandering alone, little Ciel, it is very hard to be so…" The raven had told him that as they walked and somehow, although his expression seemed the same, the boy felt like a string connected to the man had been tugged on. _

'_Could it be that the demon only seemed to because he was so different- and somewhat lonely?"_

_He closed his eyes. _

"_I'd hate being like that…."_

Because, in truth, who would want to stand alone?

* * *

The dream faded away as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"Your highness!" The old cat was beside him immediately.

"I am alright. What's happened? Why are we stopping?"

As if on cue, the carriage door was violently opened and a gun was instantly pointed at Tanaka's head.

"Come out of the carriage!" a voice hoarsened by coarse tone and liquor barked out.

This was obviously a robbery- a very simple minded, badly executed one. Something only someone who's drunk himself silly would do. The prince weighed his chances. There was no protection to be had in a carriage that could be so easily torn apart and escape with it seemed also improbable. If he stepped outside he would be more open but there could also be a way to escape to the forest if he played things right.

"Seeing as you've ruined my carriage- I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?" the Prince calmly spoke as he gracefully alighted followed closely by his attendant.

They had traveled with a limited number of escorts since a large group might be seen as a threat to the villages they would pass. It was also so much easier to maintain a small group as opposed to a big one, especially considering the terrain they'd be passing. But all four of those escorts were tied and gagged on their horses so the prince was asking himself why he did ever bring them at all.

"Shut your trap, kitty cat!" the one Ciel saw as the "leader" spoke, gun never averting its aim.

He couldn't believe he was delayed by this cheap roadside robbery; it was so very out of fashion these days. A complete faux pas in the current underworld as he knew, being the heir to his father's throne.

'Well he certainly dresses the part of a rat.' The prince thought as he looked at the blonde man.

He had Canine ears the color of his hair and a bushy unkempt tail-both Felines and Canines could hide these things when they come of an age but they always come out in a state of great agitation or relaxation. The prince knew he was right then. The moron had drunk himself silly before contemplating this plan. Ciel was even surprised that the Mongrel, for that was what he probably was, could point a gun straight. His face would have been presentable but for the numerous stitches and scars running all over it- which wasn't really improved by the cigar-scowl he had on. He wore a dusty white suit paired with a garish lavender button up shirt. He has heavy gold jewelry all over him but it only made him look cheaper rather than better.

As the dog barked orders to his lackeys, there were about ten of them, the young monarch calmly stood contemplating his next plan. He was within Canine territory but was too far from the capital so screaming for help would only be signing his death warrant. The forest seemed a good place to hide but it may also be just waltzing into enemy lines if he brashly decided to escape there. He knew he had the stealth his race was entitled to but these boneheads lived here so they had the vital information of direction needed for any well-made plan.

"Well, well, well aren't we a pretty little kitty…" the ugly mutt crooned moving his hand to tilt the prince's face up with his gun. "You'd fetch me a fine penny at the market…"

The prince kept quiet though his blood was already evaporating from anger.

"And what a nice ring we have here…" The man moved as if to take the kitten's hand when Ciel suddenly lashed out in blinding speed and scratched the dog's eyes with his painted nails.

The man cried out in pain- falling on his knees as he did- and Tanaka used the distraction to kick and knock the gun out of the bandit's hand.

"You B-"

"Don't even say that word, you lowly Mongrel!" The boy had pulled out his smaller revolver from his right traveling boot and had it's barrel aimed at the bandit's head.

"You don't know who I am!" He continued to scream clutching his eyes in pain. "Damn it- gods!"

His lackeys had frozen from the time he fell to the floor writhing and Tanaka had his back behind the Prince ready to answer to any surprise attack.

"And you don't know who, I am" the boy smirked. "Although, whoever you are, Sir, I don't really give a damn…" he spoke in a tone that suggested he was pondering.

The boy looked up and addressed the crowd of brutes, his young intelligent eyes against their dull older ones.

"Now, if you want to keep your master here- please be so kind as to return my luggage- I'm in a hurry and I'm sure my host expects his young guest to be prompt." He smiled innocently.

A few scrapes, heaves, pants and trips later the carriage was as if nothing had ever happened except for the slightly dented door.

"Thank you, now, if you'll excuse me…" the boy shot the one of the man's knees without batting a lash and casually slipped his pistol into his boot as if it were nothing but a toy.

The man howled at the pain and cursed like there was no tomorrow. His men on the other hand froze again. It was perfectly normal for gruff grown men like them to rob travelers, kill for money and kidnap girls for fun but it was slightly terrifying that such a well-dressed, impeccably-mannered noble child could shoot to cripple without cringing or shaking even the smallest bit. It was so unnatural, as if a bunny had suddenly mercilessly attacked a lion and feasted on its flesh right before them. How the hell do cats train their children-with throwing knives and poisoned arrows?

He'd looked like vulnerable thing that would shake like a leaf at a situation like this. His angelic face and 'helpless kitten' look was extremely misleading.

The boy turned his clear sapphire eyes towards them and smiled sweetly. They all shivered.

"This never happened, gentlemen, this man was a victim of his own carelessness. He got drunk, got into a fight in the forest and was scratched and shot. It's up to you if the fugitive has left the kingdom or you've killed and buried him- it matters not. Tell this to your friends "down there" since you'd never have to tell the authorities- I passed this place safely and was sleeping throughout the trip. "

As he stepped into the carriage no one dared stop him nor did anyone dare come close to their bleeding leader.

"And a last word, gentlemen," the boy spoke out of the window now.

"Leave this line of work- it's quite troublesome and risky, don't you agree?" he settled back to his seat while his attendant bowed his head as if to say 'good day'.

And the carriage pushed forth.

One thing ran through everyone's mind

"Heck, if things like that always came a-passing there they'd really be out of the job by the next solstice!"

* * *

He smiled as his ruby eyes filled with mirth.

"As expected, Vincent has prepared you, hasn't he? little kitten."

They all turned as a man clad in black fell from one of the trees.

"Who the hell are you?" the injured man asked as two of his men supported him at both sides.

"How mean of you to pick on such an innocent traveler, such a young one at that?" his eyes were glowing a deadly red.

The men all looked weary with fear. First, a freezing sapphire stare from a demonic angel and now this hellfire look from this phantom Romeo.

They really weren't getting paid enough for this...

* * *

Ciel huffed and harrumphed.

This just wasn't his day- waking up at the wrong side of the bed, motion sickness, his horse going awry so he had to leave it, attacked by roadside bandits and now Tanaka scolding him lightly for them being fifteen minutes late.

He had waited for this day since his father had told him six years ago, at the age of six, of his dangerous and important mission as a diplomat in the Canine court. He had been trained in all the arts of court but also of survival for although he was of a weak constitution his father knew he'd need to learn how to defend himself in the least compromising way. After all that hard work he'd expect this to be a glorious day with the trumpets of high heaven resounding but alas- it turned out just like any other of his days or maybe even worse because of the periodic jolts and motion sickness.

He was irritated but it was no reason to let anyone on it because that would be juvenile.

"Are you alright, you highness?."

"Fine, I am fine- how far are we?"

"The Capital is still a ways off but our destination is only a few leagues away."

"What do you mean? We won't reside at the Capital?" the boy was suddenly surprised.

"No, you Highness, I thought you've been told forgive my assuming." The other bowed. "We are to proceed to the home of one the king's relatives, or so I've been told, who lives at the Moors."

" I see, that's probably a safety measure. My going to the Canine Capital all at once may cause trouble…" the prince sat back once more ready to drift off.

"In any case, please inform me of our arrival…"

He closed his eyes again.

* * *

Author's note: So there chapter 2 down. =)) it took sometime because I'm just about one of the moodiest people you'll ever meet when it comes to writing. Well at least it's here. Anyway, I introduce you to the not-so innocent Ciel who will be running our story- I hope I kept it in character though-since it's hard to be ruthless with Christmas just around the corner ^_^ . Well, you know the drill! Please review (and I know how to reply now!) Oh and I might just post a few illustrations on this fic at deviant art if I could get my scanner working. (just saying- _)


	3. The Meeting

He sighed as he finally leapt off his black steed.

The night was far advanced and there was no trace of the sun that had set more than a few hours ago. The air had grown chilly and a slight frost was starting to settle on the vegetation around the isolated stable.

"How troublesome…" he muttered to himself, exasperated.

He had miscalculated the length of the ride uphill and had too much fun with his little game of cat and mouse with the roadside bandits.

He closed the door to the stable with a muffled click.

The whole courtyard was bathed with light from the full moon, just as he remembered, everything was simply surreal. He had no need of directions and so instead of looking to his path, he looked about him. It had been sometime since he'd come to the keep but he knew that it only changed as much as he did, which was very rare.

He knew each hedge, slab and statue as if they were so naturally mapped for him in his head. Every crack on every statue was a familiar wrinkle on his own alabaster skin. He treated the place with such knowing intimacy that a rat's interference could have been sensed immediately- it was just so when he noticed a figure standing by the very edge of the yard.

It seemed more of a vision than anything else.

The delicate figure stood there with his back to him, white gown billowing in the chilly sea breeze. Bare feet planted on the tiled path as white hands gripped on the banister which separated the solid garden from the merciless cliff on which it precariously hanged. The monotonous soft white blur was broken by a head of silky teal-colored hair whipped here and there by the wind. The child, for that was what it seemed to be, was listening to the crashing waves as he tilted his head up to look directly at the silver moon.

They were both entranced- he of the child and the child of the moon.

A frosty gust of wind came rolling from the open sea. It pushed the child's sleeping gown higher, showing a moving tail, and caused a pair of furry teal ears to appear on his head amidst his silken locks.

He had to smile at that.

The kitten respected the darkness of the sea and maybe even loved it by the way he stood on the freezing precipice.

"I don't think the king would be happy if he found of you've taken ill…" he let his voice break the child's dreaming.

Ears rose high and a tail suddenly stopped its languid movement. In a moment's notice, cold sapphires were glaring icy daggers at him.

* * *

He placed the delicate cup to his equally delicate lips.

So this was the king's proxy.

He continued to stare emotionlessly at the older man who sat across him. The yellow light from the fireplace casting certain calmness on the other's otherwise striking features. Black hair, red eyes and pale complexion- it was attractive, unusual, but somewhat familiar. It was as if he'd seen such a face before in the haze of his forgotten childhood.

_Sebastian_

The name was familiar too.

It brought a feeling of warmth and security whenever he said it.

_Sebastian…._

"You're late." He cut his own thoughts short.

"And for that I profusely apologize- I lost track of the time…" He smiled as if he hadn't been the cause of a few bloody deaths and his tone suggested nothing of it.

A small pout started to form itself on the kitten's lips. Tardiness wasn't a trait he liked in others, although he himself wasn't much of an appointment keeper- he just didn't wait for people, they waited for him.

"Ah, the young Prince is displeased?" the tone was pleasant but Ciel could see the glint within the fiery amber of the other's eyes.

A challenging and rather mocking glint, he was sure he would be seeing more often from now on. He knew what it meant and answered curtly with his own haughty expression. It was a foreign land and, yes, he had little to no power over the people but he wasn't backing out or down. He knew that the canines were headed by what he called a 'rough and tumble' government where the strongest took charge but he wasn't to be intimidated by that. Hostage or not he still had the power to steer things to his advantage.

"No, but it is rather unsavory to have to wait." If his smile was anything to judge on- one could not say he had just hurled an insult at the other.

"I am tired. Let us continue this conversation of fake pleasantries in the morning." He didn't give the other a chance to answer as he jumped off the couch. "Goodnight, Lord Sebastian."

He eased into the chair just as the door gave a loud click.

The prince was here.

He smirked to himself.

But he wasn't going to make anything easy.

* * *

Author's note:

I apologize for not posting but my muse took a very long vacation and is still half asleep until now. This chapter is short for my standards (which is 2K words and above) but that is because it's a bridge chapter just so I could close the first three with Ciel and Sebby's second meeting. The following chapters will focus on other things but will, in small segments, return to this lovely pair. Hahahaha. There's nothing much to review until my next post which has to be soon or else I'll lose momentum and the universe knows what happens when I do…. So there. Review if you're kind but reading is enough. =)


	4. The Masquarade

Discliamer: I own nothing but the plot and the dreams of a fan girl

* * *

It was a masquerade and everyone in attendance kept the main theme to heart.

It was a matter of fact that no one in the grandly ornate room trusted anyone and that everything, except the implements of the pompous ball, was fake.

Quite fake, just like the smile the beautiful woman threw the charming young man beside her. The pair gave quite the impression-beautiful in their glaring contrast. It gave the older ladies something to fantasize about, a small spark of color to their otherwise unfulfilling lives as trophy wives to their long-dead or dying husbands.

Who did not know of the illustrious Le Blanc clan? Which bachelor did not wish for the hand of its famed heiress Lady Angela Le Blanc, the purest of creatures?

Her laughter was soft and bell-like as it floated through the night air. The man beside her had surely thrown a witty jest or a compliment at her ladyship and she was obliged to humor him.

There was a flutter of fans and more murmurs circulated among the aged women of court. It was quite true, there was no mistake, it was very easy to be taken in by Lord Claude Faustus.

Whenever the young lord came to frolic amongst the dandies and posies, which wasn't often enough, he always became the conversational piece of all in attendance. This was probably why he was always invited to events- the host didn't need a center piece if he was around; the fact the he was next in line for the thrown didn't ,in the least, lessen the invitations found on his servant's tray every morning.

No one could really explain the charm that the pair of them gave off.

Was it their beauty? Likely.

Was it their breeding? Certainly.

Was it the intrigue and power that surrounded them? Definitely.

One must understand the ways of court. Since the members of its body are extremely well-off they don't have to lift a finger in order to feed their need and greed; and so they turn to more productive hobbies like gossip and the defamation of other clans, equal or of more power. Of course there are a few with time to bestow justice and bring peace to their lands- but these are the people who don't get the point and they fade out easily when the assassin from another keep comes a-knocking.

Power and the battle for it is always a worthwhile occupation for those born with the capacity to compete for it. As for those who could only watch from the sidelines- it was a great form of entertainment and a good way to start any conversation.

Speaking of capacity, the pair in question wasn't devoid of it- on the contrary they had a great wealth of it. They were well-equipped to participate in the game called politics but even more than that they were extremely willing and that gave them a great edge.

They could take the game to a whole new level- no backyard scandals or common skirmishes in the council room.

Let there be blood.

Let there be loss.

Because when they play- they raise the stakes

And they risk only to win.

"True, the season has changed…" the lady remarked with a menacing smile hidden by her practiced grace.

She continued to look at the half-filled flute she held. Her focus was that of a student trying to understand the essence of the object being studied.

"Something foul has arrived and the air is riddled with its impure scent…" she continued.

Claude remained impassive.

"What do you suggest?" he asked without pretext.

"His Majesty might be in need of enlightenment."

"An intervention from the council?" he raised a brow in question- though his face still seemed the very picture of stoicism.

The lady laughed again, the tinkling sound a little softer now, as she lowered her chardonnay. Her delicate gloved hand flew to her chest in a graceful sweeping gesture. Her clear amethyst eyes were alight with humor but behind it lurked a dark unbecoming gleam.

A maniacal gleam

"What lovely humor you have, Lord Faustus- really that is the grandest jest I've heard!"

Her glowing smile immediately turned into the most devious of smirks.

"The council in nothing but a farce- we all know that- even he. They could not thwart his wishes-no- not those old rotting things. Oh how dreadfully imperfect they are!" she laughed amicably "I thought we could be more creative with this?" it was her turn to look questioningly upon the lord.

"You want the thrown and I want the child- there is only one solution to this and you very well know it. Such an act would enable us to achieve our goals…"

"An intervention must be done- true but not by means of a weak council…. What do you think of weddings, lord Faustus? Aren't they lovely?"

A malevolent glint once again showed itself in the amethyst orbs.

"Especially if done properly…" the other added taking a sip of wine

"True…"

* * *

Author's Note: It's been sometime since I've updated and I regret the shortness of it but I think there's nothing I could add to this cryptic chapter. The next one's already baking in my head, but no promises. Anyway, know the drill? Please review! :D


	5. Bridged and Bound

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dreams of a fangirl _

* * *

_His chains chimed as he looked up. _

_There was something there, a new scent. Burning wood, the warmth of the air, the scent of a body, the sound of rushing blood and of soft labored breaths. _

_He obviously had a visitor._

_The steps were light and they had a seeming grace to them, far from the clunking and bungling motion most of the guards from the higher floors called walking. A noble had come to visit-a foreign noble. He had to smirk at that. He'd had his share of bargaining cut-throats and gutless vermin all in their golden finery. All of them wearing silk and velvet as if the shimmer of gold and the glitter of silver could hide their in adequacy- their apparent lack of worth. _

_Whenever they patted their purses and showed off their jewelry he simply smiled. _

"…_My…my but don't you know? Gold does not glitter in the dark and it is pitch black here…."_

_Most of them left without much ado making one story after another to save face, to hide the fact that they cowered before him when he chuckled and trained his deep red eyes on them. _

_The steps grew louder and so did the wheezing. He could almost feel the warmth of the torch; almost see the light of it. No one else had ever thought of bringing a torch to his cell, they were all cautious to keep themselves in the dark both for their protection and for their will. No one had seen him in more than three centuries and he knew that even the best of those who had bound him had probably returned to dust. In the summers and harvests that had passed the thought of likeness of his kind had been altered by pitifully short memories and wild imaginations. He, at times, chuckled at the utter stupidity of the descriptions he heard from the guards._

_He had two heads? He only needed one to think!_

_A thousand teeth? Where would he put those? Even his eyes would have a set of chompers on them!_

_A hundred limbs? He only needed four. What would he do with the remaining six and ninety?_

_It humored him whenever things felt a little more boring than usual. _

_A sickly light crawled up the wall to his right. It was a feeble yellowish glow but to him, who had not seen the sun for more than three generations, it seemed like a beacon had suddenly walked into the room. He closed his eyes until they adjusted but by the time they did big bright sapphire ones were already trained on him. _

_The child, for that was what he was, came alone. He wore expensive silks and velvets but he had no jewels except for a pair of small amethyst studs on his ears and two over-sized rings on his right hand. His clothes, or what seemed to show of it from under the cloak he wore, was in a state of disarray- as if he had come to the Keep with great urgency. He was also unarmed except for a simple silver dagger in a leather sheath that rested at his side._

_He seemed a boy of contradictions by the way he looked but his eyes said otherwise. They were a dazzling clear blue, of a deeper tone than lapis lazuli and brighter than sapphire. His eyes did not need the light to glitter for they shone with their own cool fire- aloof and determined. They were the eyes of someone who wanted only one thing, someone who would foolishly risk everything to get at it._

_He smirked. The boy was obviously taking stock of him too in their moment to heavy silence. Who was the predator? Who was the prey? _

_The boy's heart was beating fast. He could hear the rush of blood and he could see the faint color on the other's porcelain cheeks. But he also knew that the flush did not come from fear but, rather, from exertion. _

"_I am frail." The boy finally spoke. His voice had a subtle richness yet a tone that told the raven that the boy was barely in the flower of his youth. "but I have come to conquer your strength."_

_It was more of a threat than anything else and the child had spoken it in a way of befitting seriousness. None of the nobles had attempted to threaten him, well, not with such sureness, anyway. He felt no fear and sensed no anxiousness, the other was dead serious-not a hint of reluctance showed through his demeanor. _

"_We are at war…" the boy continued. It was then that he removed the hood of his heavy velvet cloak, revealing a pair of silken teal colored cat ears. _

"_Ah. A cat or, rather, a kitten." His voice was deep and it resonated through the whole cell like a subtle hum. His tone had a seductive lilt and was laced with a slight amusement- a haughty smugness- that could either annoy or impress. _

_The kitten had chosen to be annoyed, if the twitching of his left ear could be any indication._

"_But let me correct you, if I may, little princeling" The older spoke- his manner was a mix of well-masked bitterness and seeming boredom. "You and your kind are at war. Anything that happens outside the four corners of my own personal hell…" at this he gestured to his cell as if it were his domain (though, maybe, it really was) "Is none of my business, or so, that is what you predecessors wished." He let his chained hands down tugging at the gleaming silver chains to prove his point. _

_The Creature, for no one knew what he was or where he came from, was imprisoned in a large cell. A large, airless cell dug directly under a barren hill of gray shale. There were no doors and the only way out would be through a steep spiraling staircase that would lead to a keep which stood on top of the hill and, therefore, on top of the cell. The walls of the chamber were reinforced with thick metal beams and so was its roof for the obvious reason of keeping the prisoner in and keeping the hill itself intact. It did not take him very long to realize that if he ever tried to destroy a wall or the roof-the hill, the keep or both would tumble down on him. And as if that was not enough of a precaution, the beams and the walls were infused with spells and runes that would render his magik close to useless. He was only allowed to keep his supernatural senses and his near-immortality which were really part of his anatomy like sight and touch were part of any other creatures'. They had also restrained his physical movements by means of spell-bound chains that held him to his mock throne which stood on a dais in the center of the room; no doubt also a part of the whole mechanism that imprisoned him. _

_He had been very amused with the idea of being imprisoned but the novelty of being held captive was starting to fade. He was starting to chafe and ache for something new- something more challenging or at least something that changed on a daily basis. He'd been patient but he was starting to feel the need to feed his flames again. _

"_I know." The boy answered looking at the other with an increased iciness, if that was even possible. "- and I am not them."_

_The Creature chuckled. This kitten was worth a game or two. He seemed a worthy sacrifice or a worthy opponent_

"_ Won't you be a traitor to set one such as me free? Aren't you afraid I would not succumb to your threats or your bribes- whichever you chose?"_

"_All that matters to me is results. As for bribes and threats I make neither" I only do. As if to prove his point he pulled the plain dagger from its sheath and headed for the throne. _

_The Creature raised his brow but continued to watch, interested by the fact that a ritual can actually be done in a room so devoid of magik. The kitten cut his wrist in one fast motion and let the blood flow through a groove at the center of the short blade. The dull amber of the Creature's eyes turned into a fiery ruby red as his senses were filled with the sight and scent of blood. Warm, tangy blood that coursed though pulsing veins it was like a draught of cold water after walking for years in a barren desert. The chains sounded as he started to fist his hands a dark look coming over his features._

_If the kitten knew the hunger in the other's eyes he took no notice of it as he continued to work on the spell. Murmuring unspoken words, he sheathed the dagger on a gilded slit just before the dais. He turned the hilt like a key and the whole cell came to life. There was creaking and chugging and the movement of rusty metal as the hill itself responded to being unlocked. The Creature was pulled out of his hunger-induced contemplation as the runes started to work. The silver chains fell away as rust ate at them at an alarming rate but he still found himself unable to move. The runes were taking his power, using it against him. That had been one of the mysteries of his prison cell- how were the runes deactivated? These were Deep Magiks taken from the Dawn of Days and complicated rituals usually accompanied their casting and their lifting. He was weakening too fast for any of those options and he knew that in a matter of seconds he would start to lose consciousness. _

_When the heaving and the shaking stopped and the hill seemed to settle into itself once more. The child rose from his kneeling position. He ran up the dais and placed his still-bleeding wrist on the Creature's slightly opened mouth. The older man was unconscious and so drinking was out of the question. In a moment of quick decision the boy pressed his own wrist to his petal lips and took a draught. He placed his lips over the others and pushed the blood to the other with his tongue. He took draught after draught of his own blood until he had to hold onto the throne for support. After what seemed like thousands of doses the runes started to disappear. The reverse reaction had begun._

_He was shaking from the cold and the loss of blood but even as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him, with his blood-stained lips he started to whisper. _

"_A cat has three names. Two are known and given and the last is kept." His voice was soft and breathy. "A cat has three names but you shall only have one….Sebastian…" He started to falter but it did not matter the spell was not simply a binding spell- it did not have to be continuous. _

"_Sebastian…I name you, Sebastian and you shall be my servant. My breath shall be your breath, my life shall be your life, my enemies you shall slay and by my will- and only mine shall you abide…"_

_It was then that the Creature opened his eyes. He felt his power coming back in waves but he also felt an unusual tug. It was as if a part of him was leaking- flowing into another. His essence was not only his but it was mingled with something else; something bitter and rich- a different soul. _

"_I, Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, Master bind you…"_

_Ah. That was it. _

_And with that the child fell into the Creature's waiting arms. _

"_Yes…" Sebastian smirked "My Lord…"_

* * *

_The Words of Power Ciel had spoken that night did not bind Sebastian to his service. _

_No. It would be a folly to think that. _

_That night, Sebastian was bridged, not bound _

_He was bridged to Ciel. _

_The Words of Power the Earl of Phantomhive used was for the mingling of souls. As he finished his declaration by the name of Master he had let the damn that held his and Sebastian's soul crack and so both their essences flowed into one basin. _

_He had bound them together irrevocably._

* * *

He held the book gently, inspecting its metal binds running his free hand over its faded leather covers.

It was a lovely day and a pleasant breeze danced through the Keep's garden.

"A cat has three names…" he breathes it out as if it were a sigh.

It was his favorite poem. He had loved saying out loud in declamation as a child and even now that he was a little older he still liked reading it.

"Two is known and given but one is kept…" A familiar voice answers.

"Lord Sebastian," he nods in greeting though he does not turn his head to face the other.

"I believe you are late for your lessons, your highness?" the other asks in a teasing tone.

"I see. I'll be there shortly."

"Are you feeling well, your highness?" the other placed a hand on the kitten's shoulder turning his body.

"Why? Have you heard me sniffle or cough?" the tone was bored and sarcastic.

"Oh, no. It's just that you seem to have no icy glare to throw or sharp rebuttal to snap at me today." The raven smiled amicably as he continued to tease his young charge.

The boy did turn and glare at him at that but the older only laughed.

_But you shall have only one….I name you, Sebastian _

"I shall have my lessons now." The boy stood and walked towards the building.

"Yes, My Lord…." He spoke, barely a whisper, as he followed- _for he always followed._

* * *

_AN: _Uh. My muse visited me and bombarded me with this so she had me writing in one fell swoop. Anyway, this is still practically part of the story though its something new and even I'm surprised its taking this turn of events. This is sort of a trailer for the following chapters in the future. I'll get back to the main story eventually- when I figure somethings out. hahahaha. So there. you know the drill! please review!


End file.
